Like an Art
by KittySkywalker
Summary: Rido and Kaname have some fun whn Rido wants to paint Kaname's portrait. Yaoi ahead. Rido x Kaname. Based of my story Looks Like Its That Time, but a few years after. Please r and r!


Kaname wiggled his hips impatiently while his uncle flicked a glance at him. Rido had entertained the thought of being his nephew's lover for about half a year so getting the boy to do what he wanted was relatively simple. Yet the relationship he had with the young eighteen year old was far precious to him than he would have ever cared to admit. Yes he had various other women holding places in his heart but…Kaname was different. No, he was special. The object of Rido's absolute hate had grown to be the object of his undying desire. And as such they played with different things.

Things being the art of making love. Kaname had never had anyone else and Rido felt he didn't want anyone else. Which was why poor Kaname had wound up with his wrists tied with hunter shackles to the elegant divan in Rido's painting studio. If there was any part of that action that could be seen as innocent then it would have been fine, but Rido being stuck in his always devious mood had told Kaname that he wanted to paint an artistic nude of him. Kaname had been more than happy to oblige thinking his uncle would paint quickly enough and they could spend some time together.

However, once Kaname had wandered down to the studio -which looked more like a museum- Rido had peppered his nephew with kisses and suggestive enough touches leaving young Kaname undeniably aroused and wanting more. The _more_ part would have to come later his uncle told him and so he was stuck to the divan with no cloths on and his raging erection standing proudly at attention. It was humiliating to say the least but there was some part of Kaname that really liked this.

As soon as he would squirm too much Rido would pump his length a few times, tweak a sensitive nipple, or give Kaname a lazy but thorough kiss. Either way it was no where near enough to satisfy Kaname and the pleasure was gone before he could even really register it. Kaname sighed deeply as he thought about how he had let himself get stuck in this situation. He didn't mind whatever Rido wanted to do but this was borderline on _torture_.

Rido looked down at his nephew noticing it was about time to tease him again. Rido wasn't ignoring Kaname's need he just…wasn't very preoccupied with it. Actually the painting was almost finished except for a few last minute touch-ups so he put his paintbrush down and wiped his hands. When his hands were clean he shifted from his stool to a seat on the divan next to Kaname's hips. Kaname licked his lips as he felt his anticipation growing waiting for what would finally happen. Rido leant down and kissed his flat abdomen and finally spoke.

"Have I been not paying attention to you Kaname?" he asked in that always seductive tone of his. A shiver ran down Kaname' spine and he was tempted to answer yes.

"Not really," he lied. Rido chuckled deep in his throat and it made Kaname swallow thickly. He wanted this man more than anything. His body was humming with need and burning with pleasure. Could his uncle not see that?

Rido did see that though and he brought his face up to Kaname's. The younger Kuran looked deep into those mismatched eyes and whimpered. Rido planted a kiss on Kaname's cheek and said, "I have been mean to you haven't I? I'm very sorry, but I'll make it up to you."

Kaname would have asked what his uncle meant but Rido began a very slow and determined trail of kisses down from Kaname's cheek to his neck and onwards where he took two focused detours to each side of Kaname's chest. Kaname's breath hitched as Rido lightly bit down on each nub before licking its softness away. Kaname lifted up his hips hoping that his uncle would get the point.

Rido acted as if he didn't and kissed his way down Kaname's stomach even slower. He took his time and dipped his tongue into Kaname's bellybutton.

"Uncle Rido please!" Kaname whined. But Rido growled deep in his throat and Kaname clamped his eyes shut. '_Crap_,' he thought. Rido straightened up and almost glared at him.

"Kaname," he began, "when we are in public or around our family then you call me Uncle. But when we're alone like this then you just call me Rido. We've been over this haven't we?"

Kaname nodded his head and said, "I'm sorry."

Rido held his gaze for a moment before he smiled softly and said, "Good boy. Now where was I…?" Rido brought his lips back to the sensitive skin right under the boy's navel.

By that point it was obvious what Rido was going to do and Kaname felt like his head was swimming. He was drowning in this man's presence melting at every kiss and every touch. And Kaname was panting by the time he saw his uncle's lips hovering above his arousal.

Kaname begged him silently with his eyes and a smile that contained all devilries spread across the older Kuran's handsome face. He looked at the rosily hued length in front of him before blowing on it, his hot breath making Kaname almost scream with frustration.

For that sound alone Rido took some pity on him and gave him some respite. He brought his lips to the head of Kaname's erection before slipping his tongue out to taste it. Kaname moaned helplessly at the wonderful torture his uncle was doling him. Really all Rido had to do was look at him and he was lost.

As time went by Rido managed to bring Kaname into his mouth as fully as he could without choking, teasing his base with his fingers. Tears of shear joy welled in the young man's eyes and his uncle knew exactly what to do. The pleasure was coiling into Kaname's muscles and he knew it wouldn't be too long. He was desperately trying to not buck his hips for fear he would choke his uncle. But the sensations that loving tongue was extracting from him were too much and his whole body tensed as Rido increased the speed and pressure of his ministrations.

Kaname couldn't help but mumble to himself and even though he may have sounded like a madman he still managed to beg his uncle to keep going. Rido pulled back and focused on the highly sensitive tip and when he grazed his teeth along it Kaname exploded brilliantly. All the tension that had been coiled for so long released almost violently and he trembled as his essence was collected in his uncle's mouth. Kaname slackened against the settee he was on and didn't notice that Rido spat out his seed into a tissue nor did he notice Rido grabbing a bottle of lotion.

He did open his eyes however when he felt gentle fingers push aside his sweat soaked bangs. Kaname looked up and smiled sloppily at him. But he looked down and noticed the tent in his uncle's slacks and his desire rekindled. Rido smirked at him and grabbed his legs resting the backs of Kaname's knees on his shoulders while he knelt on the divan.

"Do you want me Kaname?" he asked huskily. Kaname pulled on the chains and nodded vigorously not trusting his own voice yet.

Rido hastily undid his slacks unable to contain his own lust and then he poured some lotion onto his fingers. Having them generously coated he pushed the first finger inside his lover making Kaname writhe around and before long the second finger was pushed in as well. Working quickly and knowingly Rido prepared his younger relative for his possession. Kaname was soon moaning against his own will as those experienced fingers sought after his prostate. Rido massaged that one spot for awhile drinking in and thoroughly enjoying his nephew's reactions.

But the pressure in his own groin was becoming too much to handle so he retracted his fingers and lined himself up with Kaname's well prepared entrance. The older Kuran gave him a moment but Kaname pushed his hips at his uncle impatiently. Even though he had already climaxed once before his body was burning with desire yet again.

Rido gently pushed himself in inch by inch doing his best to give Kaname time to adjust. Rido was larger than Kaname naturally and so he had to be more careful with him. When he was fully seated in the young man before him Rido hissed in his breath. Kaname was always very tight and it managed to push on Rido's careful control of himself.

Purebloods were incredibly powerful beings; they could break someone in a single moment. But watching Kaname grow up had made Rido change his mind-he never wanted to break Kaname anymore. He just wanted this boy to love him and need him. And Kaname did…very much so.

Thinking he had had long enough to adapt Kaname gently thrust his hips to bring his uncle back to the present. Rido smirked down at him while he pulled back then shoved foreword. Rido never made love to him gently. Being gentle was what Rido did with women, but Kaname was a man-a _young_ man- but a man all the same. To treat him like anything else would be a gross violation of the trust they had.

As such Rido set into a rhythm that felt natural because it was hard and fast. Each and every one of Kaname's nerve endings was being tormented with the onslaught of pleasurable sensations. That secret spot deep inside him took the brunt of each hard thrust his uncle dealt him sending tingles all throughout his lower half. His groin was full and aching while his body sang for the release that was soon to arrive. His mind was blank of all thoughts and all he could manage to focus on was every single detail of his beloved uncle. Every detail was put to memory for he was bound and determined to remember that moment for the rest of his long life.

Rido on the other hand wasn't faring too well either. No matter how hard he shoved himself into Kaname's velvet heat it would never be enough to totally satisfy him. He had always been insatiable and he always would be. That was alright though because Kaname would give this man claim to any part of him he wanted.

Yet their own physiologies would not allow a moment like this to last forever and the raw sexual tension settled in their groins. Kaname fell off the edge first unable to stand the pleasure that had been building up to critical levels and his passion was spilled onto his abdomen. Rido could feel Kaname's muscles contract around his length and that pressure was what caused him to reach his climax as well. He came deep inside Kaname still thrusting until it became almost painful to do so.

Rido hung his head, eyes shut trying to regain some of his composure. His dark curls hid his face and he could feel trickles of sweat running down his back. They would both need a shower that was for sure. Kaname groaned slightly as Rido pulled out of him and undid the chains. Kaname raised a hand to brush the tresses out of his uncle's line of sight and smiled at him. Rido kissed the slender fingers playing with his hair.

"We should get changed," he said softly.

That was the one thing Kaname didn't like about Rido- he would never let an amazing moment last longer than that…a moment. Even so he was lucky to have been able to spend time with Rido that evening and so he nodded. Rido kissed his forehead and walked back to the painting finishing it up before he turned it for Kaname to see.

Kaname sat there silent for a moment. In the painting, contrary to his previous position, Rido was asleep on the sofa with Kaname lying next to him head on his chest-with all their clothes on. The painting was beautiful and it warmed Kaname's heart to know that Rido could and did appreciate him like that. Even so there was one thing still bugging him.

"Hey Rido if you were going to paint a picture like that then why did you have me take off all my clothes?" he asked lightly.

Rido smirked at him once more as he came to sit down by Kaname again. He trapped the younger Kuran's lips with his own and delighted in the happy sigh his nephew gave. Rido still wanted to do a lot more paintings of Kaname. Preferably in more controversial positions and situations but that would come later.

At the time Rido looked at the boy who had managed to cage his heart and said, "Well…I did want you to have fun too."

The End.


End file.
